<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds are a girl's best friend by Ishandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079120">Diamonds are a girl's best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishandra/pseuds/Ishandra'>Ishandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arguing, F/M, Grand scheme, Handsome widower, Hawkmoth is a Thief, Mysterious Mayura, Nathalie the brain behind the schemes, Romance, Sexual Tension, Stealing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishandra/pseuds/Ishandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous are just normal jewels and Hawk Moth is one of the most famous thieves in the world. No one knows his real identity is Gabriel Agreste a handsome widower... And that his assistant Nathalie is the real brain behind the operations. And there's another mystery even Hawk Moth doesn't know: The identity of the elusive and tempting Mayura, another thief, who only seems to steal his freshly stolen jewelry (or lure him to give them to her). And why the hell does she know about his (Nathalies) plans all the time? - Idea from beccels_nerdy_world (instagram)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diamonds are a girl's best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beccels_nerdy_world">beccels_nerdy_world</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, so this is my first ever fanfiction in English. I never wrote in English because it isn't my first language so I'm not very confident about it. Though the wonderful beccels_nerdy_world had an amazing alternate universe for a Gabenath story and I had to write it. Hopefully you will enjoy this prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mon petit papillon, isn't it frustrating when you see your price slip once again under your nose." She was looking at him with a smirk, holding with one finger the precious necklace.</p><p>"Mayura" growled the thief, he wasn't pleased by the way she was mocking  him with that nickname.</p><p>"Don't pout my dear, maybe one day you will beat me but for now..." The beautiful woman approached him like a tigress.</p><p>That sultry walk was unbearable... Those moving hips and that dress with that perfect split didn't give much place for imagination. She was toying with him and he was hopeless. When she was at his level, she put her fan just under his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes. Her face was close to his, he gulped and she whispered:</p><p>"I call it a night" Then she flee without waiting for is reaction.</p><p>Hawkmoth sighed after realizing he was holding his breath during all that time. He was left on his own with that intoxicating scent of hers lingering in the air and a little feather that had escaped from her fan. Het let it fall in the palm of his hand, then he clenched his fits in anger when he took in what happened again...</p><p>
  <strong>**********</strong>
</p><p>Gabriel came back to his private office after his failed attempt of robbery. He was still angry with that interaction with Mayura. He was sick of her, she was playing mind games with him, and she was always a step ahead. He threw his jacket on a chair and let himself sink on the coach a hand covering his face. He heard a little cough and he rose his head to the sound of it.</p><p>"Sir... I presume it didn't go as planned." ask Nathalie plainly.</p><p>Nathalie was actually the brain behind his great robberies, she knew how he had to approach a building, she knew all the weak spots of it and told him everything he had to do to be as subtle as ever.</p><p>"..."</p><p>He gave her no answer she sighed, she fetched him a glass of scotch and gave it to him. She took place in front of him leaning against the desk, her arms were crossed she looked at him. She could see that he was lost in his own thoughts, she knew he was replaying like an old vinyl disc his failure.</p><p>"Mayura ? Again ?"</p><p>He frowned and scolded when he heard his assistant saying the word "again". When he started his business he was the only one in the field taking pleasure in teasing the police and stealing everything that was remotely interesting to his eyes. But the table turned when a new opponent arrived. She was clever, mischievous, unpredictable seductress, she knew everything in advance, she was a real pain in the... Anyway losing against her was hurting his pride and he couldn’t bare that she kept mocking him in her own ways.</p><p>"What did she do ?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it Nathalie! You can go I don't need you anymore for tonight."</p><p>She didn't say anything, she even wasn't hurt by the way he dismissed her. She was used to it, that was their relationship she was building all the plans, helping him doing all those crimes and letting him go with everything he threw at her.</p><p>She pushed herself of the desk and walked to the door. Before she left she turned her head and said: "Go to sleep you have an early meeting in a few hours."</p><p>When the door closed, Nathalie's normally stoic expression turned into a devilish smile, she was looking at the necklace in her hand and whispered: "Poor Gabriel... That was way too easy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading this prologue. I really hope that you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'm gonna the post the next chapter, don't even know if it will be going on but it was my first try here. I would really like to know your thoughts about it. If anyone want to be a beta reader for this story I would tremendously appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>